


There and Never Back Again

by Tardis_Type40



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Battle of Five Armies, Desolation of Smaug, Gen, Gold Sickness, I am not naming all of them, but its basically all thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Thorin's quest started To his quest's tragic end.</p>
<p>(I am still not over BOFTA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Never Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head a couple hours. Wrote it down first. I didn't have any of the scripts or movies with me, and I have only seen BOFTA once, on the Friedan be for Xmas break started. So these lines are all from memory. And the song as well. 
> 
> *** means that I made that line up.
> 
> IMPORTANT! !!!
> 
> I am also looking for someone who would be willING to make a youtube vid based on this! Dedicated to mwa, of course! I would just love to see this as a video! Minus the *** parts though.lol.

_“Loyalty, honour, a willing heart… I can ask for no more than that…”_

_**Far Over….** _

_***“I will bring my Nephews and Heirs upon this quest sister. I will hear no more of it….”_

_“You bring them home! Do you hear me Thorin Oakenshield?! You bring my boys and my brother home to me!”_

_**The Misty Mountains Cold…..** _

_“Do we let others take what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to TAKE back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!”_

_**To Dungeons Deep……** _

_“And I thought to myself then; there, was one I could follow…. There was one, I could call King…”_

**_And Caverns Old……_ **

_“I have never been so wrong, in ALL my life… Forgive me, for doubting you….”_

_“No, it’s ok…. I would have doubted me too….”_

_**We Must away……** _

_***“You’re holding it wrong Master Baggins… Change your grip to suit your balance and height…”_

**_Ere Break Of Day……._ **

_***“Come on Thorin! A pint of Ale will do you good!”_

_“I cannot risk being unaware-”_

_“Of course you can! Like that big lug of a Skinchanger would let any danger come on his lands…”_

_“Very well, Dwalin….”_

**_To Find Our Long….._ **

_“You! Lack all honour!”_

_“Do not speak to me of Dragon Fire!”_

_**Forgotten Gold…..** _

_“Gold…. Beyond sorrow… beyond grief…..”_

**_The Pines were Roaring……._ **

_“Traitor!”_

_“Let him go! And know that no friendship of mine goes with him! If I see you again, burglar, I will kill you…”_

**_Upon The Height………._ **

_“Bilbo was right….. You cannot see what you have become….”_

_“I am your KING!”_

**_The Winds Were Moaning…….._ **

_“Will you have peace, or will you have war?”_

_“I will have WAR!”_

_**In The Night……..** _

_***“What have I done…..”_

**_The Fire Was Red……._ **

_“I will not stand here waiting, while others fight  OUR battles for US!!!”_

_“I Know…”_

_**In Flame It Spread…….** _

_“Will you all stand with me, one last time?”_

_**The Trees Like Torches…….** _

_“Forgive me; you did only what a true friend would do… I was too blind to see it…. I am sorry I led you into such peril….”_

_“I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin… And it’s far more than ANY Baggins deserves….”_

_“Farewell, Master Burglar…. Go back to your books… and your armchair…. Plant your trees… watch them grow…. If more people valued home…. A-above gold….. the world would be a m-merrier p-place…..”_

**_Blazed With Light…….._ **

_“No, nononono, Thorin, the eagles…. Are….. Here…..”_

_“The…. Eagles…. Thor-”_

_**……………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… …………………………………..** _


End file.
